Pregnant and Alone, or not ?
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Rachel and Finn are back together and are getting married. Finn goes home to permantely move to New York. Rachel is also pregnant with triplets. She does tell Finn right before he is either dead or injured in a plane accident. Will Finn & Rachel ever be together. And married
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant and Alone :**

_Rachel's Prov:_

_I had just droped Finn off at the New York airport. He had come to spend the summer with Kurt, Santana , and myself . Durring the stay we had remaculously gotten back together. We were even engaged again. Even picked out a date. He was only going home to get the rest of his belongings. He was transfering to NYU. I still couldn't believe that the pieces of my life had been finally put in the right places. I wanted to cry even though I knew it was only for a few nights. But still laying in my bed at the loft it feels huge. I just want Finn home. But he did have to go get our Glee family know when the wedding was. Which was in exactly a week. Santana and all the Glee girls were already in town. We were all going to Kleinfields later to get my dress. Even though we are very limited. But we were waiting for my dad's. They were flying in later today. Just then my phone beeped. I looked at it and it was a call from Finn. _

"Hey Finn, what's up." I said. "Nothing much. Getting ready to board the plane. And I wanted to talk to you." Finn said. " Aww Finn. That's so sweet. I love you." I said. "Rachel, I'm gonna be honest. I know that you've been getting sick the last week or so. And I think that we should make a doctor's appointment." Finn said. " I was hoping that you didn't know. Or see." I said. "Rachel,honey everything is going to be fine. And no matter what we will face it together. And baby remember it's you and me. Together Faithfully. Till the day we die. I love you." Finn said. "Thanks baby I needed that." I said. In the background on his line there was a PA anounchment that said to turn off all electronics. "Baby, I have to go. But I will talk to you in a few hours. But remember that I love you." Finn said. " Finn hold on one second. I don't need a doctor's appointment. I had one last week. It turns out i'm pregnant. With triplets." I said. " Baby that's amazing. I would love to talk more about this right now. But I am geting the evil look from the flight attendent. So I will call you as soon as I land in Cleveland. I love you and our triplets."Finn said.

_Little did I know at the time, that would be the last time I would to talk to Finn. He never came down alive. And it nearly broke our little family apart. _

There was a knock and Kurt came in. "Hey, Rach was that Finn?" Kurt asked. "Yes, it was. The flight is about to take off." I said. "That's good. But did you tell him?" Kurt asked. _Since Kurt is my best friend, he obvious knew about the triplets. He is actually going to be one of the triplets' godfather's. But he knew even though I say nothing scares me, in reality the aspect of Finn leaving and never accepting me or his children. But that in fact did not happen. And I could not be any more relevied. _

"Yes, I told him. And he says that he can't wait to come home to us and the little one's I'm carrying." I said. "That's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed.

I Just couldn't wait for Finn to come home. Because most of our Glee family was already in New York.

TO BE CONTINUED

~Finn Prov up next~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Finn's Prov:**_

_Sitting here in the airport I can't help but worry. Worry about Rachel , Kurt and Santana. Worry about what the rest of our family will think about Rachel & I getting back together. As well as getting married within the next week. But I wouldn't change the fact that I went back to Rachel and we are finally getting married. Puck is picking me up from the Cleveland airport as soon as I land. He is my best man. He is even helping pack up the last of my belongings and putting them in my truck and Driving back to New York with me._

_So before the plane took off I called Rachel. I found out tht I'm going to be a father for real this I could not be any more excited._

_Normal Prov:_

**After that thought went through Finn's head the plane crashed into a one knew why but everyone on board was either critically injured or dead. No names were realised so no one knew if Finn was one of the dead or one of the injured. But most of all Rachel had no idea yet what had befallen the man she loved.**

**Kurt's Prov:**

Santana and I knew already what had befallen Finn's plane. But we didn't tell Rachel. Mostly because we didn't know if he was one of the dead or injured. And we didn't want to upset her. Especially in her pregnant state. Unless it was completely necessary. At the moment we were waiting for new from Puck. Because he was closer to where the plane crashed. He said he would imediately with any news.

Personaly I think Rachel is going to be broken hearted either way. But if he is only hurt she will probablly get on a plane to be by his beadside. But if he is dead we don't even want to think about it. Because she would be brokenhearted. And those babies she's carring would be the only thing keeping her alive. But we figure that out when the time comes. I emailed to Blaine. After I was done I heard a sound coming from Rachel and Finn's room. So I went to investigate. And noticed so did Santana.

Rachel was watching our regionals from the first year of the New Directions. We could tell that she just started it because they just announced where we were and who we where.

The Past

_Finn:_

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight**_

_**Send all my love along the wire**_

_Together:_

They say that the road

Ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man

Ain't always what it's supposed to be

_Finn:_

Girl

You stand by me

I'm forever yours

_Togther:_

_Faithfully_

**Rachel:**

**Circus life under the big top world**

**We all need the clowns to make us smile**

**Through space and time**

**Always another show**

_Together:_

Wondering where I am without you

And being a part ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

_Finn:_

_Oh,girl_

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

_Together:_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapters three :**_

_Puck's Prov:_

_This is totally killing me. No one knows anything. What sucks even more is that no one is telling Rachel until anything is comfirmed. The New Directions don't want to hurt her unless completely necessary. Especially in her current condition. After I called to tell Kurt and Santana about the accident. They told me that she was pregnant. But to act surprise when she told everyone. I agreed that we shouldn't tell her because it would only overstress her out. Which is not good for the I was on the phone with Quinn, my girlfriend. We had decided to give dating a try and see where it would lead us._

"Puck, I am worried." Quinn said. "I know so am I. " I said. "But what if they only find his body. I don't know how we would be able to tell Rachel. It would just break her heart if he was dead. I don't think she would ever move on from it."Quinn said. "Okay I will talk with the airline again and see if they know anything. I will call you after I call Kurt ok." I said. "Ok, that works. I'll talk to you later. " Quinn said. "Bye, Quinn I love you." I said. We hung up the phone and I went online and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Finn was only injured. _I inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. Then decided that I should probablly call Kurt and Santana. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINCHEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_In New York at the Loft :_

_Kurt's Prov:_

_Santana and I were sitting in the living room anxiously awaiting Puck's phone call. We both knew that the moment that we recived that call it would change our lives either way. My cell started to ring, _"Hello this is Kurt." I said. "Hey, Kurt its Puck. I have knews. About Finn." Puck said. "Oh,ok shoot." I said. "Well the good news is that he's alive, but the bad news is that he is injured. I have not seen him yet and no has told me how bad tell Rachel. But keep her away from the airport.I will call you guys when I have more news for you." Puck said. "Ok call us when you see him." I said. After that we both hung up the phone. "I will tell Rachel, ok Santana you can come if you would like to." I said. "I would. Because end of the day The New Directions are my extended family. And that includes the both of you."Santana said. We went to Rachel and Finn's room and knocked on the door. We heard a faint 'enter' come from within the room. "Rachel,sweetie there is something that we need to tell you." I said. "Kurt, Santana what is it?" Rachel asked. "Sweetie, its Finn. His plane crashed." I started to say. "Oh my God is he ok? Where is he?" Rachel asked as she started to cry. "Rachel we don't know how severe his injuries are but we do know that he is alive. And somewhere in the Cleveland says that they aren't telling him anything yet. At least not until they know what all of the injuries are yet." I said and Rachel started to calm down. "Rach is there anything that we CAN get you?" Santana asked. " I want the New Directions here." Rachel said. "I'll make the necessary calls." Santana said. Santana left the room and it was just Rachel and I. I held her from what seemed like hours until everyone but Finn and Puck where there.

_**Quinn's Prov:**_

**To say that Rachel was heart-broken would be an understatement. To not be by his side was killing her. What she didn't know was that he had already been released. He only had a mild head injury. Practically a bump on the head. And he was headed towards New York right now with all his stuff. If he's smart, he will stop and get her some Lillies before he comes back to the loft. I am the only one besides Puck that knows because Finn said that he wanted to surprise Rachel. And I can't say that I blame him. But I swear if I have to watch Funny Girl or New Direction's first regional performance I am going to slit my wrists.**

**"Rachel, sweetie why don't we turn the t.v. off for right now and give those babies some food." said. " . But can it be a bacon cheese burger. I've been wanting one all day." Rachel said. To say that we were shocked was an understatement. But then we realized that the father was a meat lover. "Ok. Sure. Whatever you want." Blaine said. Honestly I think we were just trying to keep her calm and stressfree which was a feet in Rachel being pregnant that is. Before we knew it though the burgers were cooked and everyone was having a merry time as possible. But then there was a knock on the door.**

_Rachel's Prov:_

"Rach why don't you get it Diva?" Mercades said. "Sure." I said getting up and heading to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Where Finn and Puck where standing in the doorway. "Rach, I'm that I'm late and made you worry." Finn said with that goofy grin on his face. _I started crying and then launched myself at him. Finn picks me up bridal style as he kisses me. While this was going on the guys of the New Directions went to get Finn's stuff out of the truck. We all stayed up for hours just talking. The only time that I let Finn out of my eyesight was when either of us was going to the bathroom. I was just relived that he was alive and safe._


End file.
